


My Angel

by deansbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbitch/pseuds/deansbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet about cas from dean's pov<br/>i had to write this for english class and it actually turned out pretty good</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**My Angel**

  
**  
** _In a land of Gods and Monsters_  


_I was a Devil, you were an Angel_

_So love sick for you, I need a Doctor_

_But you were too young and fragile._

_You hit me so hard, straight to the heart_

_It felt like someone had took my soul away_

_It was true love that imitated art_

_You knew I'd never leave or stray._

_I'll be with you til the end of time_

_I'll be inside your veins like poison_

_You and I in a victimless crime_

_I am reaching for the horizon._

_Who better to fall with in such love?_

_My Angel who had fallen from above._

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first sonnet i've ever written, so feedback maybe? :)


End file.
